I Won't Go Home Without You
by MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutHeroes
Summary: This is a songfic about Draco and Hermione. I just listened to this song and I randomly made it up as I went along. Please R&R!


**I Won't Go Home Without You**

**Song: Won't Go Home Without You**

**Band/Singer: Maroon 5**

I ran after her in the rain. I yelled after her, pleading for her to stay and let me explain. She didn't listen, she didn't want to listen. She left before I could utter a single word.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_Oh_

My wet blonde hair draped over my eyes, obscuring my vision of her running farther and farther away, I thought about running after her. I knew it wouldn't work, she wasn't voted 'Fastest Runner in Hogwarts' for nothing. I had thought about what I would say to her, what I thought to mend whatever was broken, it's too late now. She's gone.

_The words that would mend the things that were broken;_

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

I hated knowing I was the cause of all this pain that she felt, I hated knowing that I was the reason that she would cry herself to sleep every night…I hated myself…or at least, my actions. I made a promise, I broke it…She won't forgive me…or will she?

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

It's not over yet. I just needed to ask her: will she ever forgive me; will she ever let me make it right? I just needed to know, I couldn't make it through the night otherwise. I won't go home without her.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

I'll never forget the taste of your breath, or the sound of your voice. The thought of you kept me awake all night. The things I could've said, I could've rejected him, but I accepted. Look where that landed me? I refused him after you left me, now I've got nothing. My own father threw me out…I thought I was heading for a good, wealthy future. It all came crashing back down.

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remain unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

I hated knowing I was the cause of all this pain that she felt, I hated knowing that I was the reason that she would cry herself to sleep every night…I hated myself…or at least, my actions. I made a promise, I broke it…She won't forgive me…or will she?

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

I'm not giving up yet, despite her screams, her yells; I'm not going to let that stop me. I love her. I'm not leaving without her. I married her. She loved me too. She has to give me another chance. I won't mess it up this time…if only she knew that. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her, how else will she know? Sigh "I'm not leaving, Hermione,"

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

There are so many things I could've told you when I had the chance, I just expected you knew how much I loved you. I thought you understood that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to let you go; I didn't know that this would be the conclusion to it all. I should've never let you slip out of my grasp. I'm sorry Hermione…but it's still not over yet.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

"I can still fix it all, Hermione. Please, just let me try. I've already made the first step; I'm not working for him anymore Hermione. I don't even make contact with Voldermort anymore. Please, Hermione. Please forgive me, I can't live life without you, you are my life, Hermione. Please don't leave me. I won't leave without you,"

"I'm so sorry, Draco. You had your chance, you messed it up. I'll pick up my things tomorrow, while you're at the Ministry. Goodbye, Draco"

"HERMIONE! NO!" It was no use. She was gone. I walked back to the Malfoy Manor, silently weeping. Everything I ever cared about was gone.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_


End file.
